Korban Gantz
by Misaru Keigo
Summary: "Aku ingin menjadi Gantz!"/ "Hng? Ingin apanya, niichan?"/ "Ingin  membasmi alien di Bumi ini!"


Disclaimer: © Yamaha Corp

Summary: "Aku ingin menjadi Gantz!"/ "Hng? Ingin apanya, niichan?"/ "Ingin membasmi alien di Bumi ini!"

Warning: Gaje, Abalness, Typo(s) menyebar kemana-mana, Kebanyakan percakapan, Nggak Nyambung , OOC, Newbie, Don't Like Don't Read

A/N:

Moshi-moshi. Rue di sini, ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid, maaf jika banyak ada kesalahan kata dan pengetikkan di sini #bows.

(Sakur: ne.. Niichan bikin fanfic lagi? OuO pasti bagus! ub)

Haha tidak juga, kau kan tau fanfic ku gaje semua.

(Misachii: bener yang Sacchan bilang o.o)

Walah.. sebelum kalian menarik kata-kata yang mengatakan fanfic saya bagus (?) silahkan di baca dulu, Minna-san.

.*.*.*. Enjoy .*.*.*.

#Toko Buku VocaCity#

"Haah.. aku bingung mau membeli komik apa lagi." gumam lelaki berambut biru.

"Aku juga bingung." jawab lelaki berambut kuning.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari komik seperti apa lagi ya, Len?" tanya laki-laki berambut biru.

"Aku tidak tau, Mikuo."

"Kita coba cari-cari saja yang bagus dan menarik."

"Iya.."

Mikuo pun pergi ke rak komik yang lain―sedangkan Len tetap merantau di sana.

Saat melihat-lihat komik, Mikuo melihat komik yang menurutnya itu komik yang menarik.

Mikuo cover belakang komik itu―untuk mengetahui nringkasan cerita dari komik tersebut.

Setelah selesai membaca, Mikuo mencari Vol lanjutan dari komik yang dia baca tadi.

Karena Mikuo penasaran bagaimana cerita lengkap dari komik ini, maka Mikuo membeli 4 vol sekaligus.

Len menghampiri Mikuo yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat komik yang menurut Mikuo asyik―dan Len hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya melihat temannya atau sahabatnya itu.

"Mikuo.. ayo pulang, aku tidak menemukan komik yang bagus." pinta Len.

"Len! Aku menemukan komik bagus!" seru Mikuo.

"Komik apa? bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Judulnya _**Gantz**_! Nanti kita baca bersama-sama di rumahku."

"Baiklah.."

_Kring.._

_Kring.._

_Kring.._

Handphone Len berbunyi tanda ada telepon.

"Mikuo, aku angkat telpon dulu." kata Len.

"Oke, Len.."

Setelah Mikuo mengambil semua komik yang dia incar dan komik menarik temuan tadi―Mikuo langsung ke kasir dan membayar semua komik-komik yang di beli, sambil menunggu Len.

Dan Len pun kembali menyusul Mikuo sambil membawa komik-komik yang dia incar itu.

"Tadi siapa yang nelpon, hm?"

"Kakak ku Rin, aku di suruh cepat-cepat pulang, karena ada urusan penting."

"Um.. baiklah, kau boleh pulang duluan."

"Baca komik _**Gantz**_nya lain kali saja ya."

"Iya."

Mereka pun berpisah di pertigaan jalan, Len kearah kiri―sedangkan Mikuo lurus saja.

.*.*.*.

* * *

><p>#Sesampainya di Kediaman Hatsune#<p>

"Tadaima!" seru Mikuo.

"Okarei, niichan! Ne? mana Len? tumben nggak di ajak kerumah? biasanya sehabis ke toko buku langsung di ajak kesini?" tanya adiknya Mikuo, yang Miku.

"Katanya dia ada urusan penting, jadi pulang langsung."

"Hmm.. pantas saja."

"Oh iya, niichan punya oleh-oleh untukmu."

Mikuo menghampiri adiknya yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah―Mikuo langsung memberikan adiknya negi kesukaan keluarga Hatsune.

"Wah.. tumben sekali, arigatou niichan!" senyum Miku.

"Haha iya.. iya.." Mikuo bergegas ke kamarnya.

Mikuo mengeluarkan semua komik yang tadi di beli dan membuka bungkus plastic dari komik itu―dengan sigap langsung membaca komik _**Gantz**_.

"Hmm.. sungguh menarik komik ini!" teriak Mikuo.

"Niichan.." Miku mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Mikuo.

"Masuk saja, tidak di kunci."

"Niichan sedang apa? kenapa tadi tergesa-gesa?" tanya Miku dengan khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Miku. Aku hanya ingin membaca komik yang baru aku beli."

"Soukka ne.." Miku menjadi lega mendengar itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keheningan tercipta di kamar sang kakak, Mikuo yang sedang asyik membaca komik―sedangkan Miku hanya memainkan ponselnya.

Keheningan menjadi pecah―karena Mikuo berteriak semangat.

"Aku ingin menjadi _**Gantz**_!"

Miku yang mendengar teriakkan gaje dari kakaknya itu pun menjadi terkejut dan bertanya "Hng? Ingin apanya, niichan?"

"Ingin membasmi alien di Bumi ini!"

Miku menjadi tertawa gara-gara mendengar keinginan aneh dari Mikuo, tapi Mikuo hanya cuek-cuek saja.

"Hahaha membasmi alien? Apa niichan bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak, adikku.. aku serius!"

"Astaga niichan.. alien itu tidak ada di Bumi, kalau mau membasmi alien ke mars saja sana." ledek Miku.

"Wah adikku! kau pintar sekali! terimakasih atas ide mu yang cemerlang itu." senyum Mikuo.

"Hee?" Miku hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah kakaknya yang tidak jelas itu.

'Apa niichan sudah gila?' pikir Miku.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Mikuo berlari keluar kamar.

"Hee? n-niichan? apa niichan benar-benar gila ya? ah sudahlah, nanti juga akan kembali normal."

.*.*.*.

* * *

><p>"Hmm.. bagaimana caranya aku ke Mars ya? apa aku harus menjadi astronot dulu baru menjadi pasukan pembasmi alien? argh.. aku bingung" Mikuo mengacak-ngacak rambut yang dari pertama sudah berantakan, di tambah lagi semakin berantakan.<p>

'Apa aku ajak Len juga?' batin Mikuo.

"Hoi! Mikuo!" teriak seseorang.

"Hm? Kaito?" Mikuo menoleh kearah belakang―dan melihat Kaito berlari mendekatinya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. kau mau kemana? kata Miku tadi kau bertingkah aneh selama seharian?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari tau bagaimana caranya ke Mars."

"Hmpp―hahaha untuk apa ke Mars?" mendengar hal itu, Kaito menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku mau menjadi seperti _**Gantz**_." seperti biasa―Mikuo hanya mencuekkan Kaito.

"_**Gantz**_? hei.. kau komik itu?"

Miku menggangguk "Kau juga?"

"Iya.. tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi _**Gantz**_."

"Kenapa? Bukannya mengasyikkan?"

"Iya mengasyikkan, tapi mustahil hahaha."

Kaito pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Mikuo―sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa ngakak mendengar khayalan Mikuo yang amat sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

Mikuo mencoba mencari cara bagaimana caranya ke Mars, dia ke warnet terdekat untuk mencari info tentang alien, Mars dan planet lainnya―termasuk info tentang Gantz juga pastinya.

Sehabis mencari informasi tentang Mars, Mikuo langsung pulang ke rumah dengan expresi sedatar-datarnya―mungkin karena dia tidak dapat informasi apa pun.

"Tadaima."

"Okare―Mikuo?"

"Oyasumi, okaasan."

"Dia kenapa?" gumam ibunya Mikuo.

Mikuo langsung saja merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk―dan langsung memejamkan mata.

.*.*.*.

* * *

><p>Mikuo P.O.V<p>

"Ini… aku dimana?" tanya ku dalam hati.

Ku lihat sekelilingku, di atas berwarna hitam dan ada bintang-bintang, di bawah berwarna merah kecoklatan, samping kanan dan kirinya tidak ada apa.

"Mungkinkah ini di Mars?" Tanya ku lagi.

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

"S-suara apa itu?" aku pun mulai mencari sumber suara itu.

_Dorr.._

_Dorr.._

Suara tembakan? Mungkin itu Gantz yang sedang berlatih! dan lagi aku memang di Mars. Mereka semua harus di cari, lalu setelah ketemu aku harus mengikuti latihannya.

Aku terus mengikuti sumber suara itu―terus mencari, terus mencari,ter―ah! akhirnya aku menemukan mereka, aku langsung mendekati mereka dan melihat mereka latihan dengan keras.

"Hei bocah! jangan dilihat saja, cepat ikut latihan!" ucap seorang komandan yang kulihat nama dibajunya tertulis 'Kamui Gakupo'?

Aku menjadi tegang dan menjawab "B-baik komandan!"

Gakupo-sensei menjadi komandan mereka? ah.. aku baru tau itu, apa Gakupo-sensei pantas ya jadi komandan? padahal Gakupo-sensei itu mesum?

Aku mulai melakukan Push Up dan― ternyata sampai 100? banyak sekali, di sekolah saja aku hanya sanggup melakukan 20 Push Up, yah.. tapi aku harus berlatih keras untuk melawan alien-alien di Bumi nantinya.

Baru 35 kali, masih sisa 65―aku harus bisa sampai 100, habis Push Up aku harus melakukan apa lagi? semoga istirahat, aku tidak sanggup latihan seberat ini.

36.. 37.. 38.. 39.. 40.. 41.. _Brukk!_

Aku pun terjatuh pada hitungan 41, aku memejamkan mata kiri ku karena kelelahan. Tampak satu anggota yang mirip―Len? T-tunggu! Itu Len? Dia juga ikut pelatihan ini? Ah sudahlah, aku tidak kuat lagi, sungguh latihan yang berat sekali, aku tidak ingin menjadi _**Gantz**_ lagi―Aku pun memejamkan kedua mata ku.

Normal P.O.V

"Niichan! bangun, waktunya bangun malam." Miku menggoyangkan tubuh Mikuo agar terbangun.

"..."

"Niichan! nanti nggak makan malam lho!"

Mikuo terbangun―dan langsung memeluk adiknya.

"Niichan masih di Bumi kan?"

"Iya, niichan. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Miku heran.

"Syukurlah hanya mimpi," Mikuo melepaskan pelukan dan beranjak pergi ke ruang makan dan melanjutkan omongannya "tidak ada apa-apa, tenang saja."

Miku mengikuti kakaknya dan melihat kakaknya dengan tatapan 'mencurigakan'.

"Oh.. iya Miku, niichan tidak ingin menjadi _**Gantz**_ lagi."

"Hmm.. baguslah kalau kakak sudah sadar."

Mikuo hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang memasang wajah cueknya itu.

* * *

><p>#2 Minggu Kemudian#<p>

"Aku ingin membasmi makhluk luar angkasa di Bumi dan di luar Bumi!"

"Haah.. mulai lagi deh."

.*.*.*. THE END .*.*.*.

A/N:

Rue: Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fanfic ku bikin saat US #jder. jadinya abal dan hancur

Sakur: Su-Sugoi! OuOb fanficnya keren sekali, niichan.

Misachii: Keren oAob

Rue: Hahaha itu bagi kalian keren, bagaimana dengan pendapat reader sekalian?

Sakur: Ini berapa halaman, niichan? OuO

Rue: Gomen.. Cuma nyampai 12 halaman, aku nggak bisa bikin 15 halaman sesai janji.

Sakur: Nggak apa-apa kok, niichan ub

Rue: Hehe oh iya sebenrnya Gantz itu beneran ada manganya, tapi saya nggak tau ceritanya kayak gimana, itu dikarena kan saya hanya baru membaca sinopsisnya dulu, jadi fanfic ini tidak sama dengan yang di manga.

MiSaRu: Review please, kalau mau ngeflame juga nggak apa-apa ^^


End file.
